Smokestar
Smokestar is a black and white tom. He is the present leader of MoonClan, succeeding his father Maxwell. Description Appearance : Character :Smokestar is more than likely to be one of the most intimidating cats someone could ever come across. He presents himself with little to no emotion when speaking to anyone, which is strange considering leaders most often interact more than he does. He takes his duty as leader very seriously and doesn't depend on anyone, even his deputy, to do all the "dirty work" such as organizing patrols and such for him. He would much rather get things done on his own and does them as quickly as he can so he can move on to the next task. :Although he doesn't move around a lot, he makes sure everything in MoonClan is going smoothly and every now and then involves himself in the Clan as he should. Smokestar is known for having a sharp tongue when it comes to cats that talk back to him, which he mainly got from his father through his trainings. He doesn't let anyone walk all over him or order him on what to do, but he's always open to friendly suggestions. In some aspects, Smokestar believes as a leader what he believes is what everyone else should believe, and that most of the time what he orders is right. :He is also quite an unpredictable cat with a strong ambition to protect his Clan and carry on his father's legacy. As an apprentice, he was always noted for doing more than he needed to, and would often act out if other apprentices or his father got smart with him. During a battle with another Clan or even an encounter with some random cat, Smokestar wouldn't hesitate to jump in and show off his strengths and other abilities, and if it meant killing anyone that stood in his way of achieving his Clan's greatness as it rightfully should, he would most likely do it in a heartbeat. Skills :Smokestar has always been known for his remarkable skills in the field of battle, even if his ambitions sometimes can get the best of him. Most cats give credit to his father and mentor, Maxwell, who presented the same amount of strength or maybe even more than Smokestar does today. He learned well and respected his father greatly throughout his training, and was also one of the few cats that led any battle patrols. :Although he is mainly known for his skill set in fighting, hunting is definitely another one of his strong suits. As an apprentice, he was more ambitious and focused on getting to rip a cat that would threaten his Clan to shreds, but his father still taught him other abilities that would align with hunting too. Smokestar often finds hunting boring and would rather be hunting a cat down if he could, and when he's searching for prey he often gets distracted in the daydream of a sudden battle. This shows him to be a tad clumsy, but his other abilities sure make up for it. Biography Roleplay : Lineage : Relationships : Quotes : Trivia : Images Life Image Pixels